


Running Home To You

by SnowbarrySaviFrost



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowbarrySaviFrost/pseuds/SnowbarrySaviFrost
Summary: Snowbarry story...any spelling errors are all mine...Enjoy
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Running Home To You

Barry Allen walked into the church followed by Cisco, Joe, Oliver, Wally, and Ralph. Today is the day he marrying the love of his life, Caitlin Snow. The preachers assistant showed them to the room where they would get ready. Then Barry's phone started ringing, "Hello love." he said. Caitlin said, "I just had to hear your voice. Missed waking up to you this morning." Barry smiled, "I missed you too. Just remember in 45 mintues we will see each other again." he said. "I know and cant wait to see you too." Caitlin said as Barry heard Iris and Felecity telling Caitlin that they had to finish getting her ready. After a couple more *I love you* they both hung and finished getting ready.

Before they knew it everyone they loved was either standing beside them or sitting out in the church. They watched as Barry and Caitlin confused their love for each other in their wedding vows. By the time the service was over there wasnt a dry eye in the whole church. After the preacher announced them as man and wife the whole church started cheering and clapping.

The wedding reception was a sight to behold. People cutting up on the dance floor having a good time waiting on two certian people. Finally the song that was playing stopped and the DJ spoke, "Proud to announce Mr. and Mrs. Barry & Caitlin Allen." Everyone started clapping and cheering again as Barry and Caitlin made it to the middle of the dance floor, then out of the blue Cisco walked out there beside them and placed one chair down, "Mrs. Allen please sit down. We have a surprise for you." he said and walked off torward the DJ and whispered something to him.

A slow beat started playing and before anyone knew what was going on Barry started singing to Caitlin

[I]Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute

This world can race by far too fast  
Hard to see while it's all flying past  
But, it's clear now,  
When you're standing here now  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me

All I want to do  
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home  
To you

And I could see it  
Right from the start  
Right from the start  
That you would be  
Be my light in the dark  
Light in the dark  
Oh, you gave me no other choice  
But to love you

All I want to do  
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home  
Home to you[/I]

By the time Barry was done Caitlin was in tears, she stood up and placed a very romantic kiss on her husbands lips. Few hours later the guests were all slowly leaving out and headed home. Until there was only Team Flash plus Oliver & Felecity lefted. They were all talking and goofing off. "I mean it you two are on your honeymoon, even though you cant leave Central City. Anyway the only way you are allowed at Star Labs to help with a Meta is if we really need you, okay?" Cisco said trying to be stern. They nodded their heads.

Joe also spoke up, "Captain told me to tell you that congrats on the wedding and you are offically on two week honeymoon from CCPD." he said smiling at his adopted son and now daughter-in-law. Few hours later they parted ways and went home. Barry unlocked the door to him and Caitlins apartment, opened the door and carried her inside. Then he gentley sat her down and brought stuff in from her car while she changed into a cami top and boy shorts glad to finally be out of that wedding dress and into something more comfortable. After Barry got everything inside he went to change while Caitlin started putting stuff up.

Caitlin never noticed him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her, "You know this can wait until tomorrow?" he said. She turned around in his arms, "I know I just wanted to get the food put up." she said smiling. He used his super speed and had everything put up in a few seconds. "Now Mrs. Allen lets get this honeymoon started right." he said with a devilish grin. He picked Caitlin up and threw her over his shouldar and ran into their bedroom where they stayed until the morning.

8 1/2 months later they where at Star Labs after finally catching the latest Meta. Iris looked at Caitlin and smiled at her very pregnant sister, "Just a few days and the newest Team Flash memeber will finally be here." she said excitedly. Caitlin looked over to Iris, "And I cant wait. I finally be able to hold this little one, instead of him or her runs laps around my bladder." she said with a laugh. "Looks like everything is good here. Lets head over to dads for the baby shower." Iris said. And Caitlin grabbed her purse and they lefted after saying good-bye to Cisco and Wally.

Couple hours later they were cleaning up after the baby shower had ended when Caitlin just froze up. Cecille noticed the change in Caitlin and walked up to her, "Caitlin is everything okay sweetie?" she asked and seen the look in Caitlins face when she looked up at her, "Its time isn't it?" she asked and Caitlin nodded. "Iris call Joe and tell him and Barry to meet us at the hospital. It's time."Cecille said. Iris got on the phone and called her dad and told him what Cecille said. While Iris did that Cecille and Felicity got Caitlin in the car then Iris joined them in the car and they lefted for the hospital.


End file.
